The Bellas
The Barden Bellas is an all-girl a cappella group at Barden University in Georgia. Per tradition, they used to only perform songs made popular by''' women', before the modernizing change Beca made to the group and the changes Emily (from Pitch Perfect 2) would make. Under Beca's leadership, the Bellas went on to win three ICCA championship titles in a row. As of 2015, the Bellas have also claimed the title of A Cappella World Champions following their victory in the championships held in Copenhagen. They are also one of the four a cappella groups in Barden University. The other three are the Treblemakers (all-male), High Notes (mixed-sex), and BU Harmonics (mixed-sex). From the old team photos on their bulletin board, the past membership has ranged from as few as five to more than twenty singers. Twelve competed at the 2011 ICCAs and ten at the 2012 ICCAs. It is not known how many openings were considered available to join the eight who continued after 2012. The Bellas' Facebook page says they were founded in 1989, but some of the old team photos are dated before this. A Bella may have gotten the history wrong, just as the song archive handout credits "The Power of Love" to Celine Dion, the third singer to chart with it. Known Members Pitch Perfect 2 Beca.jpg|Beca|link=Beca Mitchell Pitch Perfect 2 Fat Amy.jpg|Fat Amy|link=Fat Amy Pitch Perfect 2 Chloe.jpg|Chloe|link=Chloe Beale Pitch Perfect 2 Cynthia-Rose.jpg|Cynthia Rose|link=Cynthia Rose Pitch Perfect 2 Stacie.jpg|Stacie|link=Stacie Pitch Perfect 2 Lilly.jpg|Lilly|link=Lilly Onakuramara Jessica PitchPerfect2 CARSHOW.png|Jessica|link=Jessica Ashley NightParty.png|Ashley|link=Ashley Pitch Perfect Flo.jpg|Flo|link=Flo Fuentes Pitch Perfect 2 Emily.jpg|Emily|link=Emily Junk Treble-Boned Members Mary Bellas.jpg|Mary Elise|link=Mary Elise pitchperfect-001231.jpg|Kori|link=Kori Former Members kether donohue.jpg|Alice|link=Kether Donohue Brittney Alger.JPG|#2|link=Brittney Alger Monika Guiberteau.JPG|#3|link=Monika Guiberteau Jessica Poumaroux.JPG|#4|link=Jessica Poumaroux Jackie Tuttle.JPG|#5|link=Jackie Tuttle Bellas....JPG|#6|link=Elizabeth Chance Margo Melancon.JPG|#7|link=Margo Melancon Brooke Fontenot.JPG|#8|link=Brooke Fontenot Denise Bellas.jpg|Denise|link=Denise Abury.png|Aubrey|link=Aubrey C. J. Perry.JPG|Legacy Bella|link=C.J. Perry Performed Songs ICCA *2011 Finals **Ace of Base's 'The Sign' *Regionals **Ace of Base's 'The Sign' **The Bangles' '''Eternal Flame' **Vicki Sue Robinson's Turn the Beat Around *Semi-Finals **Ace of Base's The Sign / La Roux's Bulletproof *2012 Finals **Jessie J's Price Tag / Simple Minds' Don't You (Forget About Me) / Bruno Mars's Just the Way You Are **Pitbull's Give Me Everything (Tonight) / Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA / Vickie Sue Robinsons's Turn the Beat Around Riff-Off *Ladies of the 80's **'Hit Me with Your Best Shot' - Pat Benatar *Songs about Sex **'S&M' - Rihanna **'I'll Make Love to You' - Boyz II Men **'No Diggity' - Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre Riff Off 2 *Songs about Butts **'Low' - Flo Rida (ft. T-Pain) *Country Love **'Before He Cheats' - Carrie Underwood *"I Dated John Mayer" **'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' - Taylor Swift *90's Hip Hop Jamz **'Doo-Wop (That Thing)' - Lauryn Hill **'Scenario' - A Tribe Called Quest Other *'Party in the U.S.A.' - Miley Cyrus *'Just the Way You Are' - Bruno Mars/'Just a Dream' - Nelly *'Titanium' - David Guetta Category:A Cappella groups Category:Singers Category:Female characters Category:Bellas